The World Beneath My Feet Underworld
by PorcylenCrazyspirit
Summary: Inuyusha follows Kagome into the present world as does the rest of the gang.They attend school and form a rivaly with Naraku the leader of another. At least that is how it started. R&R you are essential for motivation!
1. Ch 1:A Fresh Start

A/N- I'm writing this story in the hopes that I will get the inspiration to continue Kagome's Secrete at a later time.

Disclaimer: You know the drill so their will be no further disclaimers throughout the remainder of the story. Just remember Kitsuna **is** my creation and also the name of another character of mine but that doesn't matter, just don't use her w/out my permission.

Background/story line: The story is set in present time Florida, Inuyasha and his friends, including Koga and his band of misfits, are the major gang at University High school. Naraku, Kikyou, and the others are the predominant gang at Colonial High school. The two gangs are rivals (as are the schools but that's another story) and are constantly fighting. Kagome and Koga are together, as are Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha is single for reasons that will/should be evident.

And now without further rambling on I give you:

**Under World**

It was your usual fall Florida weather, the sun was coming over the horizon and it was a little muggy. The day had the promise of turning out to be a nice 75 to 80 degree day with a slight breeze. A young man got out of a car and walked to his friends near the bell tower in the center of the University High plaza.

"Hey! Inu waz up man" said one of his friends, another young man with blue eyes and long black hair.

"Not much Kouga, you?" The one named Inuyasha asked.

"We were just discussing this rumor that's been going around school lately Inu, Miroku why don't you fill him in I'm gonna get breakfast at the cafeteria." Kouga left, letting Miroku fill in their gang leader on the news.

"Well there's supposed to be this new girl coming to school starting today, they say she has a reputation of being somewhat mysterious." Miroku said, he was about the same height as Inuyasha with violet eyes and black hair pulled into a short ponytail.

"Feh, what's this have to do with us?"

"Well my friend, she is also known as the silent killer type, but no one knows for sure. We could use another member come next Friday when we meet with Naraku's group of thugs."

"And you want me to talk to her, right."

"Precisely." Just then two girls come over, one was taller than the other, but other than that they could almost pass as twins.

"Good morning Kagome, my dear Sango"

"Good morning Miroku, Inu" They both said in unison, just then a loud smack could be heard as the one named Miroku was slapped across the face.

"Just because you're my boyfriend does not mean you can grab my ass." Yelled Sango loud enough to grab everyone's attention, that is if their attention was not already directed to the front of the school.

Before anyone had a chance to see who would come out of the mysterious silver car the bell rang and everyone scrambled to class.

The three meet up with Kouga and took their seats, out of the whole gang they where the only four to have the same schedule.

She walked down the halls to her first class on the west campus catching glances as she walked. She entered her class as the teacher was about to take role.

"Ah yes!" the teacher stated. "As I'm sure most of you know we have a new student, why don't you tell the class about your self and then take your seat next to Inuyasha over there." She said pointing to an empty desk next to the most handsome guy she thought she had ever seen. He had the most unusual features, long, beautiful silver hair and yellowish amber eyes. They almost sent a chill up her spine.

"Oh yea, and jackets are not allowed in side the class room dear." Stated the teacher.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soooo what do ya think? UHS and Colonial are rival schools; I went to UHS up until last year, so naturally the main portions of the story will be held there. Also since you know what the characters look like I won't do much describing of them. This came to me while reading another fic, and I decided to use these schools for what should be obvious reasons, although neither school has a real gang in the sense of the word.

E-mail any comments to , but please no flairs as then you will have my wrath upon you.


	2. Ch 2:Friend or foe and the New comer

**Under world CH 2: Friend or foe and the New comer.**

She took of her leather jacket; Inuyasha noticed that she wore a black "v" neck shirt and black leather pants under her jacket. Around her neck was a silvery grey choker also in a "v" shape with a wolf clearly embroidered on it. She was tall, 5'8" was Inuyasha's guess. She had long reddish-brown hair, almost auburn, and dark purple eyes with a silvery frosted glass look.

'She's not bad looking' he thought to himself.

"Hello my name is Kitsuna Shirubaa" she stated in a cold and nonchalant voice that startled the class.

"I moved here from Japan, but was born in California. I hope we will be able to get along." She finished and took her seat.

"What do you think she meant by 'get along' doesn't she mean 'I hope we'll be able to be friends'?" Kagome said to Sango.

"I think she meant what she said Kag" Sango answered.

"Ya" said Inuyasha plain and simple. "I think she might join us" he whispered to them as the teacher began class.

Inuyasha found out she too had the same schedule as he and his friends, but when lunch came round she was not in the cafeteria or plaza so he checked the back of the school where the dumpsters where. There she was, she was just standing there with eyes closed and face to the sky, apparently enjoying the breeze. Her hair swaying with the wind as well as her body length jacket, which she had placed back on herself. He walked closer to her apparently he got to close because what happened next totally caught Inuyasha off guard. He was thrown to the ground with what appeared to be a short katana to his throat.

"What the he.." he started to say but was cut off.

"Who are you and why have you disturbed me?" She said with an even colder voice that shown in her eyes as well as small growling could be heard after she said this.

"My name is Inuyasha"

"Ah yes! The self proclaimed gang leader and bad $$, I assume you came because wish to talk about me joining your group?"

"Yes" he stated staring her down eye to eye.

She placed her short katana away so fast that he could not even see where it was. Then she pulled him up with a strength she did not seem to have by the way she looked.

"Talk, before you lose my interest" she said with a semi irritated voice.

"First tell me how you were able to bring that weapon in to school grounds"

"It is none of your business, but if you must know, it is what I do _best_" she said stressing the last word "I also have a pair of sai, just so you know."

"Hmmmm, interesting" he said, and then began to "convince" her.

5min later

"Hmmmm…… my reason for being here does have to do with this Naraku, so why not. I'll join your gang, but on the pretext that I am a 2nd rank member, and am only called upon when needed."

"Second rank? But you only just joined and…"

"I have more skills than you and your friends combined I assure you, this is a fair request."

"Ok but you must prove it first."

"How?"

"By cutting this apple in to as many pieces as possible before it hits the ground." Inuyasha stated pulling out an apple from his back pack.

"So be it." She said with a sigh of boredom.

He through the apple up in to the sky, and in what seemed a flash of a thousand blades the apple hit the ground whole.

"Feh"

"Wait for it" as she finished this the apple crumbled in to what can only be described as apple sauce.

"Oh… oh …. Your gooooodddd" he stated, "yes, I have to agree." Another man said.

"Oh! Miroku meet our new 2nd rank member, Kitsuna right?"

"Hia"

"Nice to meet you, properly, I mean." Miroku said.

Just then "If your hand goes one inch closer to my $$ you will no longer have it" Kitsuna stated getting a well disserved "mep" from the pervert.

"Wait until I tell Sango, your going to be in such trouble."

"No wait don't" was the response gathered from the young man.

"Then I suggest you run" Inuyasha responded giving him a look that told him he was serious.

Then the bell rang, "Lets meet after school, at the Econ trail, I'll introduce you to the others"

"Hia" Was her simple response.

She got into her car and saw Inuyasha walk toward the front of the school; she pulled up to him and rolled down her dark tented window.

"Need a lift Inu-kun?" She said a little happy lift to her voice.

"Uhhh…sure but my brother is supposed to get me."

"You can use my cell to call him."

"Ok" was his answer as he got into the car. She handed him her cell with a smile then asked the others "do I have any other takers?" this time in her normal tone of voice surprising them.

"No thanks, I drove this morning" Miroku final answering.

"See you at the park" Inuyasha said as they drove off.

"What was that?" Kagome asked puzzled as they got into Miroku's car.

"I think she trusts him more, maybe because he's the leader and she knows she can beat him" Miroku answered thoughtfully.

"Ha! her beat him, yea right" Kouga responded.

"From what I have seen she could beat us all."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitsuna Shirubaa- Kitsuna from fox and Shirubaa from a way to say silver, basically when said in the Japanese way of introductions means "silver fox".

Hia-Yes in Japanese

Kun-This is a suffix attached to the name of a male friend

Jayshree Go-ruden: Translated her name means Jayshree-"Goddess of Victory" Go-ruden: means golden in Japanese. Thus Golden Goddess of Victory

Now the ranking system-

Members are newbie's

1st rank members are members who have been around a couple years and are only involved in the discussions among two or more gangs.

2nd rank members have been around a long time and are very skilled to boot, they are also the most trust worthy and are involved in every gang activity.

3rd rank members are usually just the leader and his right hand man, in this case Inuyasha and Miroku.

E-mail me with any comments

Ja nee

Silver Star


	3. Ch 3:Rumble in the jungle

**Ch 3 Under World: Rumble in the jungle**

The meeting time was not specified but all members knew that it was to be held at when the sun grows dark and the moon begins to rise. The trail was closed at this time of night no one hung around except for the gators that guarded the riverside..

"Is everyone here?" Inuyasha asked, receiving nods from the others. "Ok then, let me introduce our new 2nd rank member Kitsuna."

Kitsuna stepped out from behind Inuyasha and waved a smile at the group in front of them.

"Hello" She said nodding her head in a very small bow.

Inuyasha began the introductions and when he got to Miroku and the others was cut off.

"Kouga, Kagome, Sango, and of course Miroku it is nice to meet you all." She said with a slight smile.

"Wait" Inuyasha said "Uuuuuggg, He's late AGAIN" Just then some one came up behind Kitsuna.

In a flash she drew out her Sai and turned to attack but was stopped by his twin blades.

"Sorry I'm late Inu-kun, you know how traffic can be." The stranger said not once breaking his gaze.

"HEY, WOULD YOU TWO STOP THAT, I was just introducing our new member." Inuyasha replied.

"Kitsuna this is N-"He began to say but was cut off.

"NIO, Nio Fukisawa, is that you?" Kitsuna said dropping her sai and hugging him.

"Kitsuna, long time no see" He said hugging her back. "I heard the rumors around school and thought they might have been about you."

"You two know each other?" Asked Sango

"Yes," Kitsuna replied "he used to be my partner in crime, so to speak."

"So Nio, kalmia go notoro?" She said getting glances of confusion from everyone but him.

"I'm ok, haven't been up to much, why are you here?"

"I have come on assignment of course, my employer wishes me to destroy _him_"

"Him? Him who?"

"I am not at liberty to say at the moment, but he is an increasing threat in the Under World."

"Hmmm, I see"

"There is a rumor in the Under World that says you have retired black shadow, is this true?"

"Yes temporarily anyway, you should know I get bored easily, and I am starting to miss the challenges we used to face."

"Does this mean I can call upon you for assistance if need be?"

"Sure" He said in the normal language signaling the end of their conversation.

"What kind of language was that." Said Kouga

"I do not see how this is any of your business." She replied.

Inuyasha heard an un natural swaying thru the trees and became tense.

"Some one is here, someone is spying on us!" He said drawing his sword placing the whole gang on alert. Everyone drew there weapons ready for the unexpected.

"SHOW YOURSELF" he shouted, "ONLY COWARDS HIDE,"

With that a figure hidden in the shadows became revealed, the form was distorted buy the moonlight but one thing was clear the outline of a sadistic smile that gave everyone chills. Sited on the highest tree branch over looking the river the figure rose and with its exit throwing a single needle aimed at Kagome, which Kitsuna caught just inches from her face.

"AFTER THAT WRETCH!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kouga and Nio took after the figure, leaping from limb to limb into the forest.

"Why would the person try to hurt me?" pondered Kagome.

"I don't know seems like that was an assassin sent to send a message," Miroku suggested.

"Look there is an inscription on this needle," said Kitsuna, "It says for the one who knows the past and blinds the future."

"What could that possibly mean?" Kagome asked turning to Inuyasha for answers.

"How the hell should I know? What do I look like a Psychic?"

"No one expects you to have any ans-"

"I might" Kitsuna said cutting Miroku off "but if this means what I think, those two are walking in to a trap." Kitsuna started after Kouga and Nio saying "don't just stand there c'mon" in a semi worried voice.

"Come on and keep up Nio, I don't need any dead weight dragging behind!"

Easy for you to say thought Nio, whom was still nursing the knee he hurt in the last mission. It was hard for him to keep up, but he was not far behind. They stopped in a clearing leaping from the trees to the ground landing as quietly as possible.

"Do you see them anywhere?" asked Kouga looking around.

"No," Nio said.

"I guess we should head back then," Kouga suggested.

"Leaving so soon? I do hate it when my prey won't cooperate in my little game of cat and mouse or mice rather." A female voice called from the distance. "Won't you stay awhile longer?"

"Where are you?! Show yourself!" shouted Nio.

"Why, that's to easy you have to find me lets play!"

The figure threw needles causing Nio and Kouga to use evasive maneuvers, the darted left and right crisscrossing behind trees.

"Man she is fast," Kouga said panting.

"Yea, she's tough," Nio agreed resting on a tree across from him.

"Tired already boys? And here I though you would be more of a challenge being part of Inuyasha's gang, my mistake," she said scoffing at them.

"Why you bitch, I will make you regret those words!" Kouga howled while running after the voice.

"Wait Kouga don't go off alone!" Nio yelled after him. 'Dam this is gonna turn out bad, I better go find the rest of the gang.' He thought to himself as he retraced his steps.

"Come get me little puppy, come play with the kitty with sharp claws," she said laughing sinisterly into the night.

Upon the highest tree top she stopped and faced him, his eyes were wild with rage. With the moon as their backdrop they began their tango of the night. They began with simple circling leaping from tree to tree. She threw her stars four at a time he dodged them and went for hand to hand combat. She relished at his boldness and responded with her own style of guarding and hitting. She landed more blows then he did and the last one sent him on a flight thru an oak tree stopping short of the forest lake. His face was bruised, and his lip was bleeding his body felt as if it was in an environment with ten times the Earths normal gravity.

"What happened little doggie? Is your paw scratched aren't you able to get up? She said standing over his battered body. "Pathetic, that's what you are! No match for me at all, you've been a waste of time! And yet, I'm attracted to your eyes…"

"Who are you?" Kouga said in a whisper.

"I am Lecatie flo Onarsay, in your language it means "Cheshire Cat of Death". She said getting on top of him in order to watch the slide show of pain playing in his eyes. "This is my present to you Kouga," she whispered in his ear, and then leaded in close, shutting her eyes and kissing him on his lips while silently drawing her ninja knife. She pulled away giving him a smile, which he felt chilling his bones.

"Please give my regards to Inuyasha whom will soon be joining you" she said bring her ninja knife in front of her chest preparing to give the ending blow to Kouga's life. He accepted his fate by closing his eyes. At least I got a kiss he though, there was only silence when the ending blow did not come he opened his eyes. Kitsuna was standing over him.

"What in seven hells are you doing Kouga? Get up and leave this fight to me" Kitsuna stated with nothing but venom dripping from her words.

"Lecatie flo Onarsay, hia?" Kitsuna said turning to the stranger "I believe we have a score to settle."

"Kogitsune, it would be my pleasure! But what is the occasion? Whose eyes have I taken that was dear to you?" She responded with a sadistic smile.

"It is not that per say, but more of a vengeance for my clan against the one you represent." Was her response.

"My Leader Uni?" She started to walk in a slow circle. "Yes I am of the Red Daggers, what's it to ya? No matter only, I grow bored of all this talking let's play."

"SO BE IT" Kitsuna said running at full speed towards her target.

They ran side by side thru the clearing at a speed only Nio could keep up with. Kitsuna drew her Katana and lunged at the "cat" who then dodged throwing her needles. Kitsuna used her katana to block the attack but one grazed her arm leaving a small line of blood. The cat jumped in to the trees being chased by the fox. When she got up to the highest branch the cat was nowhere to be seen.

"What's wrong foxy sweetie? Did the mean kitty nick you? Do you want to run home to your Master Inuyasha?"

"I have **no** master, it is bold of you to make such a statement" Kitsuna started running thru the trees looking for the formless voice.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty, why don't you come out I grow tired of this game of hide and seek."

"You don't wanna play anymore foxy sweetie? Ok, it's no fun if you make kitty play all by herself," she whined giving away her position with her winning smile.

"Good, I didn't want to have to get the kitty wet-" Just as she was about to finish her sentence Kitsuna passed out and fell thru the trees. Inuyasha noticed this and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Seems like no one wants to play with kitty, if I didn't know any better I would think that yall didn't like me. Buy the way that last needle was laced with my best poison called "cat's cradle" she will die in three days. You have two, only two days to decide whether or not you are willing to trade Kouga's life for Kogitsune's. Bye, Bye!" With that she disappeared into the tree tops.

"See you next time I look forward to killing you all."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N The people of the under world have their own language, the higher you are in the under world the more pure your dialect is, "" denotes when they speak the sacred language.

So how is it so far, my friend and I have decided to work on this story together. E-mail me with questions or comments.

Ja nee

Silver Star

CrazySpirit


	4. Ch4:The Decision

**Ch 4 Under World: The Decision **

"Kitsuna, Kitsuna, wake up." She heard a voice call out to her and slowly her vision began to clear. The last thing she remembered was fighting and then falling from her perch atop a tree branch.

"Ug, how long have I been out Kagome-chan?" She asked the girl who in return sighed in what seemed to be relief.

"About twelve hours, you had a very high fever, and we were a little worried."

"I still have a fever, its taking all my strength just to try and stay awake. This poison is very strong." She looked around the room "Where are the others? Are they ok? How's Kouga? Where am I any way?" Kitsuna asked.

"You're in a guest room at my house, the others left except Kouga, Miroku, Sango, and Inu-kun, and yes everyone is fine except…."

"Except what Kagome, is something wrong?" When she said this Kagome looked away.

"If it has to do with the poison killing me I know, it has already starting to paralyze me so I cannot move much." as she said this Kagome made a noise.

"What are you not telling me Kagome, LOOK AT ME AND TELL ME!" she demanded with authority in her voice.

"Ummmm… I'm going to get Inu-kun" was her answer. She left the bed side and walked down stares. 'What is going on' Kitsuna thought to herself 'what is she afraid to tell me?'

Just then Inuyasha walked in. "Hey sport, can you explain what's going on please?" said Kitsuna.

"She wants Kouga." He said bluntly.

"Nani?" she exclaimed "what do you mean?"

"In exchange for your life she wants Kouga."

"Has he decided? It is his decision to make after all, although I do not think he should comply with her request." she said getting a very unexpected look from him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, UNLESS WE DO SOMETHING YOU'LL DIE!"

"_Stop_ shouting, I know I'll die, and that's ok it is after all an inevitable part of life, ne?" She said in a kind of voice that sent chills up his spine. "But as I said before it his decision to make."

"KOUGA I WISH TO SPEAK WITH YOU" Kitsuna yelled, he came thru the door "Yes, what it is?" Kouga asked.

"Inu-kun could you please leave us? I wish to speak with him in private." Her only answer was a nod as he left the room.

"What's with him? I've never seen him leave without saying any thing before."

"So," She said ignoring his question. "What will you do?"

"I'm not sure, it's a hard decision to make, one way or another someone will get hurt, or worse." He said.

"You should not worry about what happens to me, but we should come up with a plan. Tell me what happened before I came."

"Hmmmm, I see I want to tell you something Kouga-kun."

"I'm all ears."

"The secret to being an assassin is to never except your fate, never allow yourself to be killed. Do you understand?"

"Yea I think, I'll try to keep that in mind."

"By the way Kouga-kun, how many days do we have?"

"Two days to decide our fate, and we must tell her our decision on the third day."

"Until Monday then, I see, we must-"Just then Kitsuna wrenched in pain and blacked out.

"Kitsuna, Kitsuna, speak to me, INUYAHA SOMETHINGS WRONG!"

When she woke up it was dark out side, she guessed midnight according to the moons position out side the window. She saw some one sitting in a chair next to her bed slouched, his head on the side of her bed. She could not tell if he was awake or not, but she realized it was Inuyasha. She gathered up her strength and sat up, placing a hand on his head.

"Hmmmm" he said apparently he was asleep.

"Oh did I wake you? I'm sorry." She whispered, removing her hand so he could sit up.

"Its ok, I hadn't realized I fell asleep." He said sitting up but then he gave her a weird look.

"What is something wrong?" she asked in worried voice as she lay back down.

"Your eyes, they're glowing." He said with a puzzled expression.

"Hmmm, so are yours, I was under the impression I was the only one with eyes like that."

"Me too, how do yours do that?"

"I'm not sure to tell you the truth." She answered "you are tired, you should get some sleep."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" he said a little angry.

"Hmmm, did Kouga talk to you guys about forming a plan?"

"Yes, although I'm not sure what we will do exactly."

"We shall see, I will try and come up with something and tell you in the morning, if I am still conscious." With this statement she received a very small gasp from the boy beside her. She took a moment to study him, he had a strong aura but she could see his soul was a little torn. He hid this well, that was just one thing among many that they had in common.

She started to sing a song in a very low voice, as she did so Inuyasha seemed to fall asleep. When she was done with her song the boy was resting on the side of her bed again.

"Good night, Inuyasha." She said as she slipped in to unconsciousness again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huff, huff" She was running thru a forest, foot steeps could be heard close behind. "Hurry, they're coming." she yelled to the person behind her. A scream was heard from behind, she turned to see a man holding her companion.

"Let her go, _now_" a six year old Kitsuna said with a small tone of worry in her voice.

"Inu-kun wake up, I'll take over now, go eat some breakfast." Said Kagome waking him with a whisper.

"Hmmm, oh, hi Kagome, thanks but I'd rather not."

"You have no choice in the matter, go eat."

"I do to"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Do no-"

"No, don't hurt her" Kitsuna mumbled in her sleep.

"I wonder what she is dreaming about" Kagome said.

"Who knows." Was Inuyasha's reply. "I think I will go get some food, you want anything?"

"No thanks I already ate." She said with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now Kitsuna, close your eyes and try to focus all of your energy, try to do what I just showed you."

"Yes Master" She said, she was now ten years old and a member of the "Black Fang" clan.

"Very good my apprentice, you learn quickly."

"Thank you master, umm… master may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, what is it Kitsuna?"

"Well…I have been having dreams lately; I believe they are of my future."

"I see, tell me of your dreams."

"Well master, I am older and surrounded by people. I think they are my friends; one has eyes that glow like mine. We are talking about something, walking through a dense forest, then there is a scream and I wake up."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaaaaaa!" Kitsuna woke up screaming.

"What's wrong Kitsuna?" asked Kagome, Inuyasha came in after hearing the scream.

"NANIO MA GAPALEY, DO MA GASHIN" She screamed in a panic.

"What? Kitsuna, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked moving to the side of her bed, she was sitting up strait.

"Inuuu-yashaaaa." She said as she started to cry and looked at him, he sat next to her after seeing her expression; it was like she saw a ghost. She collapsed on to his shoulder and cried harder.

"Gatamie no boku, i-i-it wa-wa-was hhhoorrible." She translated for them realizing she had been speaking the sacred language.

"It's ok now Kitsuna-chan." Kagome tried to calm her but it was not working.

"Tell us what happened" Inuyasha said.

"I had a premonition, it was horriblesniff, although I am not sure if it is of the past or future sniff"

"You have premonitions? How can you have a premonition of the past?" asked Kagome

Kitsuna sat up again with her usual composure.

"I have had strange dreams ever since I can remember; I have recently realized they are premonitions. Occasionally they repeat them selves, I am not sure why, I may also have one of my past, but because I do not remember much so I can't always tell if they are repeats or not." She laid back down. "Thank you Inu-kun, I must rest now." She went back to sleep.

"Her fever is rising again." Said Inuyasha as he stood back up.

"How can you tell? You just looked at her."

"I can feel her body heat all the way over here" He stated a barely noticeable blush on his face when he realized how that sounded.

"Inu-kun can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

She looked at him trying to find a way to ask him, but saw the way he was just standing there.

"Hmmmm, never mind you just answered it." She said with a small smile. "I think I hear Kouga, I should go speak with him, we need to be prepared for tomorrow night."

"Kagome?"

"He says he trusts Kitsuna-chan; I guess I do to…….so we have to do every thing to help her." She said as she stood up and walked out of the door and down the stairs to talk to Kouga.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a blood red moon in the sky. A pair of silver eyes where glowing in the darkness. They spoke to Kitsuna…

"The time has almost come Kitsuna. You must discover the secret behind you eyes."

'What?' she thought apparently the voice heard. "You must discover your past, and your future" it replied.

The eyes seemed to be backing away, as it did this another set of eyes appeared next to the silver ones, these eyes where glowing as well but where a yellowish gold color. Then a form took shape for each set of eyes. They both seemed to have the body of k-nines and started to howl at the moon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday Morning **

She smiled to herself as she entered the archway leading to the school. 'What a wonderful day for mischief' she thought, 'I hope I make lots of waves for them, I want to shake up there little world and be the stuff of their nightmares.'

"Excuse me I am new this school, could you please tell me where this class is," She said showing the stranger the paper containing her schedule.

"What a coincidence, I also have that class, in fact I have all the same classes that you do?" he said "If you like I can be your guide my name is Miroku," he offered his hand while standing next to her and using the other to her caress her bottom.

"Is this how you greet each other in your country? In that case my name is Jayshree Go-ruden nice to meet you," she said while caressing his bottom.

Out of no where there came a loud smack, out of the corner of her eye she had seen the girl approaching; her face was twisted in an unknown rage.

"Miroku! What are you doing with her!?" Sango shouted "You're supposed to be my boyfriend!"

"I apologize; he was teaching me how to greet each other in your county. I meant no disrespect to you." Jayshree explained while giving the strange girl a friendly grin.

"I'm sorry. We do not greet each other like that! I apologize for him. He's just a lecherous little boy."

"Hey, I resent that!" he protested.

"Shut up!" she said raising her hand threatening another blow, "Let me introduce myself my name is Sango and he is my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you Sango, I'm Jayshree Go-ruden. I am new to this school, and I met Miroku because I was asking him for directions to my next class," she said smoothly.

"Turns out we have all the same classes together, it's that funny Sango." Miroku laughed hesitantly.

"I don't want to hear not another word out of you lecher! I'll deal with you later!"

'Oh man I really did it this time,' Miroku thought. Looking up at the clock tower and realized that they were late for their next class.

"Everyone, we need to get moving class has started," stated Miroku pointing at the building containing the time measurer.

"Alright, I will see you after school and try to keep your hands off the new girl!" replied Sango knowing that it would be almost impossible for him to do such, but still, she felt better at least saying it.

As they walked down the disserted corridors of the hallways, Jayshree took it all in. She wanted to have the schools layout memorized so that shcould us it to her advantage later. Miroku noticed her scanning the layout and proceed to question her motives.

"So, is this your first time in a big school, it seems that you are scanning the design for some reason."

'Clever,' she thought, it seems that he will not disappoint me. "No, I've never been to a school such as this. This one is so unclean; there are three different types of mold growing on the ceiling. That is what I was scanning, my nose is very sensitive."

"Oh, I see."

"Miroku, why did you trick me? If you wanted to feel my bottom you could have just asked and I would have granted you permission." She smiled mischievously.

"Well I will keep that in mind," he returned her smile; 'Sango would kill me if she heard me saying this.'

They stopped in front of Mrs. Longhorn's class, it was already in session. They entered, Mrs. Longhorn was known for being quite the mean one when it comes to tardiness.

"Nice of you to join us Miroku, and who is this that you have brought with you?" she inquired.

"Hello, my name is Jayshree Go-ruden. I look forward to getting to know all of you," she gave them a bright smile, which made certain people shift in their seats.

'That smile, I know that smile from somewhere, it's vaguely familiar,' thought Kouga. Just then he felt her looking directly at him, they locked eyes. She winked at him and took her seat next to Kagome. Kouga pondered this question once more; he had never met anyone with maroon hair before, or with those piercing green eyes or dark skin. But those pearly whites made him wonder.

"Welcome to our class I'm Kagome," she whispered.

"Nice to meet you Kagome I hope we can be friends. My I ask you something?"

"Sure, go head," she smiled.

"Who is that guy sitting in front of Miroku?"

"That's Kouga…."

"Kouga is that his name? I like him,"

"Well you se-"

"KAGOME! IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SHARE WITH THE CLASS?!" shouted Mrs. Longhorn causing everyone to turn around in their seats to stare at her.

She stood nervously, "No Ma'ma!"

"Good then, I guess it's safe for the rest of the class to learn without any interference from you. Please take your seat," Mrs. Longhorn turned and continued reading. Kagome's face turned apple red and class continued without any further distractions. Once class was over, Kagome and Miroku decided that it would be nice if they took Jayshree in and showed her to the rest of the gang. It was agreed that once school was over everyone was to meet outside the gates leading to their cars.

"Would you like a ride home Jayshree?" Sango offered.

"Thank you for offering, but I don't think you live very close to me. Besides, I have my own car there," she pointed to custom designed car, the color resembled that of a lion's mane, the face seemed to smile exposing sharp fangs.

"Sweet ride Jayshree!" Kouga said he had an eye for cars.

"Why thank you, I did it myself with help of course. Would you like me to take you home?"

"Sure!" Kouga exclaimed.

"Kouga!" Kagome said irritated "wouldn't you rather come with me and Miroku?" she said losing her irritation and turning it into persuasion.

"Oh it's no problem Kagome really," Jayshree said cutting in, giving Kagome a sweet smile.

"I think its best that he comes with me. Also we have to take care of our sick friend, remember!"

"Oh yea, that's right I have to take care of…" Kouga realized how selfish he was being and for a minute forgot about the important decision that has to be made today.

He turned to Jayshree "Sorry, but I'm gonna have to pass," he said his tone was serious.

"Ok, maybe later, so long." She said as she reached over and kissed his cheek. He blushed, "Bye everyone." They waved good bye, everyone except Kagome who had watched her kiss Kouga. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous of how much attention he was giving Jayshree. 'Kouga is supposed to have feelings for me or at least that is what I thought,' as she sat in the passenger side of Miroku's car. He drove her and Kouga as he made his way to Kagome's house. Everyone in the car was silent as if they were in a temple praying to their god. Miroku parked the car in front of her house. Kagome opened the door to let everyone in. She announced that she was home and went in the kitchen to find out what was for dinner. Inuyasha came down the stairs to welcome everyone home from school.

"Welcome back," he said to the group, "where is Sango?"

"I'm here," she said opening the front door, "sorry I'm late."

"Oh not at all," Kagome said peering out from behind the archway leading to the kitchen.

"How is Kitsuna doing?" Kouga asked.

"Not good I'm afraid. The poison that, that dam cat girl used is strong. I can't seem to find any remedies for it," he explained.

"Well, she did say it was some of her best work so that's not surprising," stated Miroku.

"I'm going to go and sit with her. Dinner will be ready in a little while," Kagome said as she turned to head up the stairs.

"No Kagome, I need you here so we can discuss what is to be done. She needs the antidote now. You, me, Sango, Miroku and Kouga will decided,"

"No, I will not be here. I think my presence will only make it harder," Kouga had made up his mind you could tell by his firm tone that no one could convince him otherwise. He turned his back on the gang and headed up stairs. Kagome started to protest but Sango advised against it. She ended up looking down at her shoes wondering why she couldn't save both of the people she loved. She didn't think she could live knowing she had chosen one over the other.

"Lets get down to it then," Miroku said motioning for everyone to sit on the couch in the living room.

On his way to his room Kouga passed the door which lead to Kitsuna's room, he paused in front of it. Placed his hand on the handle, 'what can I say to you? I can't say anything, because it is either me or you,' he thought while staring at the floor. He took his hand of the handle, turned and continued walking down the hall to his room.

There was a figure of a woman in the shadows of the night. She had long hair that had shown silvery in the light of the moon. Perched atop her head where wolf ears, she turned her head to look at Kitsuna with her fierce silver eyes, as Kitsuna stared at the woman she realized it was almost like staring into a mirror.

"Remember your true power." The woman's voice echoed.

It was almost midnight when they reached there decision, and informed Kouga. Inuyasha decided that he should tell him. He made his way from the couch and asked everyone to wish him luck explaining his plan to Kouga. He entered the room, Kouga was a sleep. Inuyasha had notice that even though his wounds had healed he had seemed to still be sore. 'A little fresh air will help it always helps me,' he though opening the widow wide he then turned to Kouga's bedside.

"We plan on keeping the both of you," he whispered, "we're gonna make that wench give up the antidote," Inuyasha said making is his way across the room and placing a hand on the door to leave, "so rest a shored that you won't be going anywhere unless it's on your own accord."

"Thanks Inuyasha," he said without turning his head.

"Yea sure, just get better ok," with that he turned and left the room.

Kouga tried to step back into his sleep but he couldn't, he laid there with his eyes closed pondering what Inuyasha was thinking and what plan could possibly save them both. Kouga was enjoying the breeze from the window; it seemed to be soothing his soul when it changed abruptly. He didn't need to look, he sensed someone watching him from outside. 'It must be her' he thought 'wanting to know our decision.'

"So, have you made your decision then?" she inquired.

"Yes, we have. We are going to make you give us the antidote." He said not moving from his bed.

"Is that so," she said leaving her perch on the windowsill and walking towards his bed.

"Yes, that's right," Kouga said now sitting up looking her in those piercing blue eyes.

"Well, we'll just see about that," she said sarcastically. She made a motion with her wrist so fast that he wasn't even sure that she had made one at all. But he was reassured when he heard the point of contact, it was the doorknob he was sure of it.

"You are correct, I've jammed the doorknob so no one can get in for now. Please reconsider Kouga," she said gently, kneeing in front of him lightly placing her hand on his cheek.

"Why do you-,"

"Sssssssshhhhh-," was the sound she made right before she laid a kiss on his lips, she gently pushed him on his back, laying herself on top of him.

"Please, come with me…" she whispered almost pleadingly into his ear.

'I don't know, what I should say……what should I say….Kagome, would she even miss me?' this thought triggered memories of all the time he and Kagome have spent together. A smile came to his lips, "I can't come with you, please understand there is someone else," he whispered.

"Very well, if you will not be my playmate, you shall be my hostage. Either way, I win!" she gave him that murderous smile for the first time; it caused his heart to skip a beat.

Before he could react the needle hidden under her tongue was visible and she pierced him at a pressure point that would make him unconscious for a little while. Taking his body to the window she handed him to her henchman she had asked to wait in the shadows for her word. Turning back looking at the room she thought 'this is perfect, I will leave this note on his bed and the antidote on this table, its smells so sweet anyone would open it. Oh I love it when things work out!,' she thought as she finished leaving her clues behind, 'hopefully they will take the bait and come play with me.' She walked throwing the second needle over her head into the doorknob to disarm the first.

"I look forward to playing with you all, especially you Inuyasha," she said exiting the empty room thru the open window. Just then she had a thought, 'I want to see this in action, I want to know the fear and anger in their eyes,' she decided to use one of her timed bombs to draw their attention. It was set for two minutes, just enough time for her to sit comfortably and watch the drama unfold. It would be a small explosion; she had used the adhesive on its back to mount it to the door. 'How fun this is gonna be,' she wasn't worried about Kouga, her henchman had instructions. She knew that he would follow them to the T, and if there were any questions that he would call. The last henchman whom didn't, was made an example of, his eyes are the first pair that you meet at the entrance of her lair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muahahahaha muhahahaha I'm in a weird mood tonight, probably my sleep deprivation, We think sleep is overrated! What ya think? Anyhoo…

Jayshree Go-ruden if translated directly in the Japanese way of introduction (last name first) means "Golden Goddess of victory", cool hu? It was CrazySpirit's idea, it is **her **character too. Also in case you haven't already figured it out Nio is also **my **character although his name holds no meaning.

I hope you guys like it, questions, comments, **no **flares. E-mail me I lllllllooooooovvvvvvvveeeeeeeee comments.

Ja

Silver Star & CrazySpirit


End file.
